A Gangster's Love
by ChoaticDesires
Summary: Itachi is a rich leader of a powerful yakuza group known as the Akatsuki. Naruto is a poor guy who doesn't know of his past. These to meet and everything seems to go fine in the beginning... read the story to find out what happens later on! Heads up This will have Naruto as a Minor and Itachi as an adult. If you don't like well... deal!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story that happened to pop into my head. It wouldn't go away so I have finally written it down...**

**I of course don't own Naruto or any of the other characters! I wish I did but I still have not convinced Masashi Kishimoto to give them to me... *cries*. While I deal with this horrible fate of mine I will let you get on with the story!  
**

**This is a very short chapter but I wanted to get in a bit of information before I really got going on this!**

***_A Gangster's Love*_**

All that the police could hear walking up to the house was a baby crying.

The place was eerily silent. The wind flowed through the tree's and almost seemed to warn them not to enter the premises.

They got closer to the door and they realized it was cracked open. They could smell something, but they couldn't identify it. They got closer to the door and they all pulled out their guys more out of fear than procedure.

Slowly the first officer opened the door, when he looked in, all he could do was stare in horror at the site. The room was destroyed: The furniture was overturned, shattered glass was all over the floor, and there were bullet holes that seemed to be everywhere.

The worst of it all was the blood that seemed to stain every surface in the room.

The stench in the room was getting stronger as they got farther into the room. It was an unbearable stench that seemed to seep into their lungs and stay there. Some had to run outside and empty what they had in their stomachs into the rose bushes.

The chief of police walked through the front door looking at the disaster before him. No one seemed to notice that the chiefs eyes seem to sparkle with unshed tears.

Slowly the chief came back from the horror of it and realized that there was a baby's cries that still filled the night.

The chief's booming voice rang through out the house, "has anyone found where that crying is coming from?"

Everyone stopped and looked around as if they just now heard the shrill cries of an infant. Everyone went into a panic searching for the baby.

Amongst the carnage of the house it wasn't easy to find a tiny child.

Finally someone yelled "I have found him!"

The chief ran over just as the officer was moving the body draping over some of the stairs. Underneath the body was a crying baby who was covered in blood.

Someone rushed the baby out to the ambulance to make sure he was OK. A few minutes later the chief went out to see what kind of shape the baby was in.

He saw that a female officer was holding the baby.

"Oh Sir!" The female officer said as he approached. "It is a little baby boy, Sir!"

"Give me the baby, I will be taking him with me." He quickly grabbed the child and took a quick look at him and knew what he had to do.

He quickly walked away and went to the waiting car parked down the street. He got in the passenger seat and looked over to the woman who was already start the car getting ready to pull out into traffic.

"Looks like she gave birth before they found them..." Said the woman driving.

"Yes and you know what we have to do to protect the child." said the chief.

"I know, the child must not know of his heritage. We will leave him where no one will find him." Commented the driver.

By now they were driving on the outskirts of town. There they drove up to the door of the orphanage and the chief got out with the child in his arms.

There he set the baby on the porch and just stared at him for a moment. Then he pulled out a piece of paper with only one word on it **"Naruto."**

"Jiraiya, we have to go or we will be caught!" Yell Tsunade.

Jiraiya knocked on the door and got into the car.

The door opened after a moment and a man walked out and saw the tail lights of a car driving off. He then looked down and saw the baby and the note. He picked him up and saw the name.

His eyes went wide and all he could say was, "I See so it has happened, I will protect you little one as much as I can!"

**I hope you all like it! It all will make since one day... Hopefully... well anyways leave reviews so that I can continue on with this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I am hoping to start updating more frequently, so don't shoot me! As it seems to be a reoccurring theme I don't own Naruto... maybe one day if my plans work out he will be all mine! Until then I hope you enjoy Ch. 2 of my story!**_A heads up when the writing looks like "__**This**_" in the story it is the character's thoughts.  


**_* A Gangster's Love *_**

The front doors to Konoha High burst open to reveal a hyper active blonde and two of his friends. The blonde was talking excitedly to his friends about their plans for tonight.

"I was thinking we should head to the club around 9 tonight!" exclaimed the hyper active blonde named Naruto.

"Sounds good! There should be lots of hot chicks there, so I can't wait!" said his friend Kiba while rubbing his hands together with an excited gleam in his brown eyes. He can't help imagining a club full of woman wearing very revealing short and tight clothes.

"Ya I'll be there, but this is probably going to be a real drag..." Sighed Naruto's lazy friend Shikamaru.

"Oh come on Shika your one of the few guys I know who would think a club full of hot chicks is a drag!" Yelled Kiba.

"I don't see why I should get excited over a bunch of girls who dress in skimpy clothes because they are desperate for a guy to notice them..." Shika said with another sigh. Already getting tired of the conversation at hand.

"Oh come on Kiba you know Shika is only going because it's my 16th birthday! You know he normally doesn't go to these kinds of clubs." Cut in Naruto before Kiba could argue.

"I know but it worries me that he thinks hot chicks are a drag!" Kiba comments with a frown.

"ANYWAYS, do you guys know who else is going to be there? I know Gaara and his siblings are going." Naruto said changing the subject!

"I heard that Sakura and Lee are going to be going... together! Who the hell knew they were seeing each other!" Kiba said in shock.

"Sakura and bushy brow, huh!" commented Naruto with a huge smile on his face. _**They will make a great couple!**_

"I know that Ino and Choji are going to be there..." Shika commented as he glances at the other students standing around staring as they walked by. _**They are all so troublesome...**_

Since they hit high school everyone seemed to change their mind about Naruto. When they were younger kids would gang up on him and pick on him about his looks.

While most of the kids had dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to blend with the dark skies at night.

Naruto had bright blond hair and stunning blue eyes that shone with the sun during the day. This made him stand out which caused the other kids to single him out to be bullied.

It didn't help that he grew up in an orphanage until he was 12 years old. When the man Iruka who was running the orphanage, quit and adopted Naruto. They stayed in Konoha to Naruto's disappointment. Though this just made Naruto determined to make friends with everyone, so that they would in the end respect him.

Things didn't start getting better until Sakura and Ino moved into Konoha back When they were in middle school. They became friends with Naruto after some of the kids started to pick on them because they also looked different from everyone else.

Ino had blond hair and blue eyes like Naruto which caused her to stand out.

Sakura had pink hair and green eyes and what the kids said was an extra large forehead. This is why the other kids chose to pick on her.

This caused the three of them to ban together and stand up to the other kids. Once they started to stand up to the others their circle of close friends started to grow. They were picked on less and less as the time went on.

By the time that they all hit high school Naruto was liked by most of the kids in school. Many of the students were looking to be invited to Naruto's 16th birthday party.

Some students just wanted to go because the party was at the popular club "Shuriken" which was a well known club for minors. The club was run by the Uchiha clan and extremely hard to get into.

"Hey Gaara, wait up!" yelled Naruto as he saw his red headed friend walking around a corner. "Hey guys I will see you in class!"

Shika watched Naruto run after Gaara and noticed a few heads turning to watch him. The other reason that the students want to be invited to Naruto's birthday is because everyone is trying to be Naruto's first.

Since Naruto hit high school both guys and girls seemed to have noticed how stunning Naruto is with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto also well known for being call a knucklehead didn't seem to notice all of the new attention coming from his fellow students.

Shika and the rest of Naruto's friends have been working hard on keeping all of them at bay to protect Naruto and his innocence. The other students though just keep trying to get a date with Naruto and get into his bed.

"Hey Kiba you know that the main reason that Sasuke let Naruto Reserve half the club is because he wants Naruto to go out with him..." brought up Shika.

"Ya I know which means we will all be busy being bodyguards for Naruto tonight at his 16th birthday party. Many will think it is time to try and make their move... It is going be a long night for everyone." Kiba comments with a big sigh. His vision of dancing with all the hot woman disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was staring at at his hair in the mirror trying to figure out how to get his spiky hair to behave. He was couldn't help but getting more excited as it it slowly got later. He wanted to head out soon, but had to finish getting ready first. With a sigh he turns from the mirror giving up on his hair knowing that his hair was as good as it was going to get.

Naruto then went to his closet and pulled out the outfit he had planned for the party. He was really excited to be done getting ready and see the final outcome.

When he was done he went back to the mirror. _**Not bad, not bad at all**_.

In reality he looked really good and would make some of his follow students drool later in the night.

His hair was long enough that the spikes seem to droop in front of his face which gave it a messy look. He was wearing a tight orange and black leather jacket that was open till about half way down. This showed off the black netted shirt he had on underneath and emphasized chest really well.

He was then wearing tight black jeans that clung to each curve. He had decided to wear his orange skater shoes to bring it all together. To top off the outfit he had two big leather chunky bracelets on and a blue jewel that hung on a silver chain around his neck.

He went down stairs to let Iruka know that he was ready to go to the club. He was ready to get the party started, with out knowing what was to come!

**Well one more chapter down I hope you liked it there was a lot of hard work to this chapter... I think my brain is now fried! Anyways R&R and you will see what is to come of the night or Naruto's party!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is a new chapter for you to read! I am sorry this took so long real life took over for a bit... why can't it just disappear for while and let me enjoy my fantasy! **

**Anyways I wanted to comment on one of my reviews by Katherine S! She asked some good questions... I don't plan on answering them right now though because I have plans for the story to answer them for you!**

**Any who I don't own Naruto... I am planning on trying the whole begging with tears and maybe one day I will... probably not though... *cries***

**_* A Ganster's Love *_**

Naruto was doing a great impression of a jumping bean while in the car on the way to club Shuriken.

"Calm down Naruto we will be there soon enough." Said Iruka while trying not to laugh at Naruto's excitement. Iruka Uzumaki couldn't believe that his son was turning 16 already.

He started thinking back to when he first decided to leave the orphanage and adopt Naruto. It was such a big decision to make, but in the end it was the right decision. He knew that the orphanage was no place for Naruto to grow up in. Especially when Naruto had a knack for pulling pranks on all the other kids there.

"We are here. Finally!" Yelled Naruto bringing Iruka back from his thoughts.

Iruka turned to see Naruto about to jump out of the car while it was still moving. "Naruto not so fast we need to talk before you go inside." Said Iruka motioning for Naruto to shut the door.

Naruto shut the door while winning out "come on dad I really want to get inside and see my friends!"

"Naruto I want you to have fun tonight, but be careful your not a child anymore. I know I caved and let you were that outfit, which in my opinion is way to revealing on you. Believe it or not it is going to get you a lot of attention tonight... " Iruka trailed off not sure on the best way to proceed, so that Naruto would understand.

"Don't worry dad I will be fine you don't need to worry so much. It is just me and some friends having a good time!" Said Naruto getting out of the car quickly before Iruka could continue. "Since it is a Friday night I will see you at 2 am!" He said while shutting the car door.

Iruka just sat there for a second with a worried expression on his face.

Then he drove off while pushing down the feeling that something was going to happen tonight, that was going to change the plans that have already been set down.

Naruto after getting out of the car he started to walk over to the entrance of club Shuriken.

He looked around at the cars speeding by and the line of other kids waiting to get into the club. The line to get in was so long that it went down and around the block.

He turned when he heard his name being called. He saw Kiba running up to him from down the street.

"Hey Naruto, happy birthday dude! We are going to have some fun tonight!" Said Kiba as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck.

"You better believe it! You ready to go in and get this party started or what?" Said Naruto as he started to practically skip to the door in his excitement.

Naruto and Kiba gave the bouncer their names and school ID's. Since their names were on the list they got to go right in. They could hear the groans of the others that were waiting in the long line as they went inside.

When they headed in they could hear the music playing loudly over the speakers causing the floor to vibrate.

When they looked around they could see the walls were painted a dark blue, the drink area was a long black bar with red and white fans that decorated it to signify the Uchia clan, and there was colorful flashing lights that spun around light up the dance floor.

Naruto headed to the right to go up to the VIP area up the stairs. They once again had to give their names to get through.

The VIP aread was a big balcony that wrapped around the whole club, so that you can have a great view of the dance floor and bar. In the VIP area there was white and red furniture for comfortable seating.

"Hey Naruto and Kiba, over here!" Called Sakura from a white couch a little ways in front of them. Sakura was sitting with Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee and they were talking about the chemistry test they had earlier in the day.

Lee noticed Naruto's outfit first and let out a loud whistle and said "What a youthful outfit you are wearing tonight!"

"Oh wow" Commented Ino and Sakura together.

"You look hot tonight Naruto" said Ino

"You're going to have everyone's attention tonight with that outfit. I mean it is so revealing and sexy!" said Sakura. **We are going to have to rethink our strategy for the night. That outfit is going to attract even more people to Naruto then we had thought.**

"So you guys why don't we get some drinks then hit the dance floor!" Said an over excited Naruto who was practically dancing in place.

Everyone agreed even Shika who grumbled the whole way to the stairs about how tonight was going to be so troublesome.

Itachi waited for the the man to open the door of his car. When the door was opened he got out and headed to the entrance of club Shuriken.

He had heard that his little brother was going to be having a busy night at the club. He decided that tonight would be a great night for one of his monthly inspections of Shuriken.

When he first put Sasuke in charge of the club he had some conditions put in place. The main condition was that he could do inspections of the club as many times a month as he wanted and whenever he decided that they were needed.

He did this because he loved to mess with his cute little brother.

Now a days watching his brother getting irritated was his only enjoyment. When you were the head of one of the main branches of the yukaza you get everything you wanted. His problem though was that he couldn't find anything or anyone that held his attention for long. He would sleep with someone or buy something and before he could blink he was no longer interested.

Itachi walked up to the club and watched the bouncer bow low to him and open the door. When he was walking through the door he could hear the whispers and giggles from the teenagers waiting in line.

This was because Itachi didn't look like someone you would see everyday. He looked like a model with his long dark hair tied back and dark eyes that at times seemed to glint red. He was wearing black slacks with a black button up shirt that was unbutton some around the neck are. He wore a black business coat over it and left it unbuttoned.

Itachi looked around as the door shut behind him and saw Sasuke up in the VIP area. He walked up the stairs ignoring the bouncer that bowed as he walked by.

"Hello little brother, I see you're not doing anything as always. I wonder what will be wrong with Shuriken today? Hmmm.." Said Itachi in a bored condescending tone as he approached. Itachi knew that it would piss Sasuke off.

He was not disapointed when he saw Sasukes eyes narrow at him and he started to grind his teeth together. "Come now Sasuke what are you doing standing here for and not coming to greet me?"

"For your information 'Itachi' I am trying to finish dealing with the fight that we just had. I was making sure that the guy was taken out of the club." Said Sasuke. **I couldn't believe that some dumb ass would think that he was worthy of touching the blonde dobe.**

He remembered seeing red when the guy had went up and grabbed Naruto's ass. The guy was still alive only because he couldn't get down from the balcony in time. He was grateful to see the mutt Kiba step in to protect Naruto. The fight was stopped quickly and the guy was removed for disturbing the peace.

"Well well, seems like an exciting night for an inspection don't you think." Commented Itachi with a smirk in Sasuke's direction.

Itachi turned to watch all the young people dancing around with little to no grace at all. Watching them started to bore him pretty quickly. He was turning away when he caught a flash of yellow which caused him to take a second look.

That was when he saw him and all he could do was stand there captivated. The blonde boy was dancing with some red haired guy. He watched as the blonde leaned in to talk into the guys and he started to laugh at what ever he was telling him.

Itachi started to see red as the blonde was pressed into the red head by the growing crowd around them. It took him a moment to realize that this pissed off feeling was jealousy. Jealousy for a guy whose name he didn't even know.

He wasn't sure why he was Jealous, except that red head was not worthy of touching someone like the blonde boy. "Stunning, truly stunning." Was all Itachi could do right then though because he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him.

"Who is?You know since you are 21 now that most of the people in here tonight are to young for you right..." Commented Sasuke as he watched him confused on the look of awe on his brother's face.

"Come now age is but a number, A number that becomes non existent when you are in our world little brother. We are yukaza" Said Itachi as he started to head to the stairs. He was going to go and get the blonde. He was going to make sure that no one got to touch him because Itachi decided that the boy was his!

**Ok sorry this is a cliff hanger, but I wanted to get that part out of the way! Oh and don't shoot me yet for me changing Iruka's last name... I have evil plans for latter and you will understand! Please R&R!**


End file.
